Finally Reunited
by ProfilersInACastle
Summary: Summary: Spencer Reid always thought that he was an only child until he learned about his sister. Her name was Kate Beckett. This is the story of how they meet and are fianally reunited. **Rating T if I feel the need to change the rating I will.**
1. Her Name is Kate Beckett

CASTLE x CRIMINAL MINDS Xover

AU, CHARACTERS MAY BE ALITTLE OOC  
PARINGS: SPENCER/CALLIE, KATE/RICK  
(HOTCH/EMILY, MORGAN/GARCIA) NOT MAIN CHARACTERS

Kate Beckett… That was the name of his sister. He read on the plane that she was one of the NYPD's finest detectives, engaged to Richard Castle a mystery writer. She was also his muse.

''Spencer! We're here the plane just landed.'' Callie said getting up

''I know I was just thinking… All my life I thought that I was an only child and got use to it. Know I learn that I have a sister and that she was adopted.

''I know it's hard but I'm sure she already love you. After all the text messages you guys sent each other.''

''Yeah I guess…''

**CRIMINALMINDS**_CASTLE_**CRIMINALMINDS**_CASTLE_**CRIMINALMINDS**_CASTLE_

''Castle! Spencer just texted me he's at the airport with Callie and their on their way to the hotel.''

Kate had only talked on the phone and texted her brothers but she really wanted to meet him. She learned he was her brother when she found a adoption paper in her mothers boxes. She asked her dad about it and he told her the truth. She read articles about Spencer and learned that he had 3 PhD's and to BA's. He is currently working for the FBI has a profiler at the Behavioural Analysis Unit in Quantico, Virginia and that he was married to Callie Chang.

''Ok. Tell him that we'll be there in 20 minutes.''

_**''Hey Spencer it's Kate :) Rick and I will be at the hotel in 20 minutes is that good?  
Kate''**_

''**Yeah it's perfect I'll se you then,  
Spencer''**

**CRIMINALMINDS**_CASTLE_**CRIMINALMINDS**_CASTLE_**CRIMINALMINDS**_CASTLE_

''Kate I think I see Spencer.''

''Oh let's go see them.''

**CRIMINALMINDS**_CASTLE_**CRIMINALMINDS**_CASTLE_**CRIMINALMINDS**_CASTLE_

''Spence! Kate and Rick are here.' '

Callie said to Spencer who was reading the Nikki Heat book's

''Sorry I was reading.'' Spencer said looking up from his book.

''You can actually read that fast?'' Castle asked.

Kate just rolled her eyes thinking: ''the nine years old on a sugar rush is back!''

''Our conscious minds can process sixteen bits of information per second. Our unconscious, however, can process eleven million.'' Spencer answered

Rick jaw dropped he was amazed by this guy!

'' Yes, I can actually read this fast.'' Reid said seeing that Rick didn't see the point in his first answer.

''So you're a genius.'' Rick asked still in shock

'' I don't believe that intelligence can be accurately quantified, but I do have an IQ of 187, an eidetic memory, can read 20,000 words per minute. ''

Rick's jaw dropped again and Spencer had to clarify himself again.

'' Yes, I'm a genius.''

**CRIMINALMINDS**_CASTLE_**CRIMINALMINDS**_CASTLE_**CRIMINALMINDS**_CASTLE_

The drive from the hotel to the loft was filled with conversations they all wanted to know about ache other.

'' Why did you start reading the Nikki Heat's book?'' Rick asked. He had seen him at the hotel when he first met him.

''Well when I learned that Kate was your muse I thought that reading the book would get mo to know her and it worked. The way you describe Nikki or Kate is easy to relate to like the real Kate.''

''Why, Thank You. I don't want to sound impolite but how long have you guys been married''

Callie answered that question. ''We've been married for one year it was a hard year with the ''death'' of Emily and her coming back and everything that happened with Spencer's mom. But it's also bee an amazing year. Morgan and Garcia got together and Hotch and Emily got married.''

''I suppose they are members of your team.'' Kate half-answered half-asked.

''Yeah, Aaron Hotchner or Hotch is the unit-chief and he has a son Jack, Emily Prentiss Hotchner is a profiler and the daughter of ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss, Penelope Garcia is out technical-analyst hacker extraordinaire, Derek Morgan her boyfriend is also a profiler, JJ or Jennifer is our communication liaison and also a profiler and she has a son and I'm his godfather his name is Jack. Last but not least there's David Rossi one of the veterans at the BAU and a successful writer.'' Spencer answered proud to be able to call them his family.

''Wow! That must be a big and dysfunctional family!'' Rick added

''Yeah well after Gideon and Elle left and Emily joined the team we just got a lot closer because we wanted to be able to have each others back and with Strauss always trying to look good.'' Spencer stated and after explaining how she was trying to find stuff to make Hotch's carer end.

''And I thought that Gates was bad. I was wrong there is worst that Gates.'' Kate thought out loud.

''I take it that Gates is your captain.'

''Yes and she really doesn't like me or Castle.''

**CRIMINALMINDS**_CASTLE_**CRIMINALMINDS**_CASTLE_**CRIMINALMINDS**_CASTLE_


	2. Getting Along

_**AN**_**: Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter of Finally Reunited. I'm working on a new chapter for Everyone Meet Mrs. Reid and it will probably be up tommorow or Monday. I hope you will like this :) Reviews are welcome as long has their polite and not rude.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Castle, Beckett or Spencer Reid but I own Callie and the story :) **

* * *

Reid, Callie, Kate and Rick arrived at the loft after a long drive they had stopped at Remy's to get something to eat. They chatted and tried to learn more about each other.

Spencer learned about Kate's adoption mother murder and Kate learned about Spencer's mother mental state. She still did not understand why she was the only one who got adopted and she understood why she had those memories. Callie was so happy for her husband. He had found his sister and she had the chance to experience that with him. Castle was thrilled to present Spencer and Callie to Alexis. Unfortunately Martha was on tour with her acting school across the country but still they got to meet his daughter. Spencer wanted to meet Alexis so bad, Castle told him that she was really smart and that she was graduating early. He couldn't wait to meet her and talk about books and share his knowledge with her. They finally arrived at the loft.

''Pumpkin we're home!''Castle shouted has he entered the loft.

''Ok dad! I'm coming… ''

After that Alexis Castle was downstairs

''I was studying dad.''

''Yeah I know I just wanted to you meet some people. This is Dr. Spencer Reid, Kate's brother and this is Callie Reid.''

Alexis turned around to see a tall man with curly ear-length hairs with a messenger bag over his shoulder he was shy and next to him was a not so tall woman with ombré hairs she was really pretty.

''Hi Dr. Reid you must be Kate's brother.''

''Yes indeed I am but you can call me Spencer or Spence.''

''Ok I think I'll go for Spence. And you must be Spence's wife.''

''Yes I am and it's nice to meet you your dad told us a lot about you.''

**CRIMINALMINDS**_CASTLE_**CRIMINALMINDS**_CASTLE_**CRIMINALMINDS**_CASTLE_

After they ate, laugh and chatted Alexis decided to follow Spencer to the patio.

''Hey Spence, can I ask you a question.''

''Yes, of course. What is it?''

''Erm... I just wanted to know how you felt when you learned you had a sister and she got adopted… I mean… How did you get over it knowing that you were not adopted…? Erm... It's just because my mom is not really around and it gets tough sometimes to see my friends with their mom's.''

''Alexis I know exactly how you feel but you should be happy that you have a dad and a grand-mother that love you with all their hearts. My mom is a schizophrenic but when she had her good days I was still able to feel her love. Your mom is not here with you but she still loves you. I think you have to focus on the good people in your life and appreciate them. ''

''Thank you Spence.'' Alexis answered and hugged Spencer.

After their little conversation Alexis and Spencer returned to the loft to see everyone interacting. They decided to go in Alexis's room and talk about books they read.

**CRIMINALMINDS**_CASTLE_**CRIMINALMINDS**_CASTLE_**CRIMINALMINDS**_CASTLE_

''I have to call Ryan and Espo they are going to be so jealous. I know a real FBI BAU's agent and I'm dating his sister isn't that awesome! ''Castle said.

And then he was gone in the study bragging about his girlfriend's brother

''And the 9 years old on a sugar rush is back.' 'Kate told Callie rolling her eyes.

''Spencer only get this excited when he starts rambling and stating facts. But I have to admit he can be a little child like some times.'' Callie answered Kate

''How is it living with an FBI agent?'' Kate asked Callie

''Well it can get pretty hard. Spencer got abducted once , had to bury one of his friend that wasn't really dead , he's scared of being schizophrenic lie his mother and got addicted to Diladuid but other than that it's amazing to watch him tell me how they saved a little girl or a family. He once told me that there was something extremely right about doing his job and his colleagues; I should say family helped him through a lot of stuff. Spencer is blessed with a team that loves him for who he is not only his intelligence but his shyness, his clumsiness and everything that comes with being Spencer Reid.''

''Wow! And I thought being a detective was dangerous.''

After chatting and more laughing Spencer and Callie went back to their hotel room promising that they would come to the precinct with Kate and Castle on Monday.

* * *

**_AN_: And that it! I hope you liked this chapter.**  
**Like I said earlier Everyone Meet Mrs Reid will be updated tommorow or Monday. **  
**Love you guys!**

**twitter : caskettgubler**  
**instagran: oceanouue_reid**  
**tumblr: . **


	3. Welcome to the 12th Precint

_**AN**_:_ Hey guys! I know I took forever to update this fanfic but I wasn't feeling like writing and I had a lot of exams. But I decided to ''sit my ass down'' and started writing. I'm already making up the plan for chapter four. I hope you enjoy this fanfiction. Reviews are greatly appreciated ;) _

**_Disclaimed!_**

* * *

After a lot of tourism and many calls to their friends Callie and Reid decided it was the time for them to meet Kate's team at the 12th Precinct.

After letting Kate know that they would come to the precinct they got ready and left their hotel room.

**CRIMINALMINDS**/CASTLE/**CRIMINALMINDS**/CASTLE/**CRIMINALMINDS**/CASTLE/**CRIMINALMINDS**

'' Hi Kate? It's Spencer.''

''Oh hi Spencer! Do you want us to come pick you up.''

''Actually no I've calculated that the walk from our hotel room is 15.5 minutes so we're going to walk to the precinct is that alright?''

''Actually yes, because we're running late. When you arrive at the 12th just ask for the homicide department floor and you'll see me and Castle.''

''Good I guess we'll see you later.''

''Yeah, bye Spencer.''

''Bye Kate see you at the 12th.''

After their 15.5 minutes' walk Spencer and Callie arrived at the 12th precinct.

…

Seeing them coming out of the elevator Kate got up and spoke up: '' Guys, I'd like to introduce you to my brother. Espo, Ryan this is my brother Dr. Spencer Reid and his wife Callie Reid.''

Spencer was never use to meeting new people so he just waived his hand awkwardly.

A tall muscular guy resembling Morgan beside the fact that he was Latino looking spoke up: ''You look a little young to be a doctor.''

Reid's face became red he never really liked telling people about his ''genius'' status because he felt like he was bragging but he answered anyway: I'm not a doctor I have Ph.D.'s, three of them.

''So you're some kind of genius?''

''I.. I don't believe that intelligence can be accurately quantified, but I do have an IQ of 187, an eidetic memory, can read 20,000 words per minute

…  
Yes, I'm a genius.''

Kate saw how Reid felt so she decided to change the conversation subject.

''Welcome to the 12th precinct of the NYPD. They NYPD a rather young department.''

Reid didn't want to but he started to ramble about the NYPD.

''Actually, The New York City Police Department was established in 1844. At the time, New York City's population of 320,000 was served by a force consisting of one night watch, one hundred city marshals, thirty-one constables, and 51 municipal police officers. The NYPD was closely modeled after the Metropolitan Police Service in London, England which itself used a military-like organizational structure, with rank and order.''

''How do you know all that?'' Esposito was shocked and blown away by this guy's knowledge

''I read a lot'' was Spencer's answer

''Ok enough with all the facts why do you tell the guys what you do Spence.'' This time it was Callie who changed the conversation subject she felt that Reid was really tense.

''I'm a profiler for the BAU. I work with 5 other people our unit chief: Aaron Hotchner my colleagues Emily Prentiss, Derek Morgan, JJ or Jennifer Jureau our communication liaison and our technical analyst Penelope Garcia.''

''That must a pretty cool job!'' Now it was Ryan's turn to be amazed.

''Well, beside all the unsubs and-…''

He was cut by Castle who asked: ''what's an unsub?''

''It's an unknown subject or a suspect. As I was saying it's a pretty tough job but I love it and I love my team.''

''Spence, Garcia texted me she's sending you a case she need you to do a geographical profile for the team.''

''Alright babe tell her that I'll look at it when we get back to the hotel.''

After a lot of question answered, jokes and mind blowing facts Espo and Ryan went back to work and Castle, Kate, Spencer and Reid went to see Lainie at the morgue.

**CRIMINALMINDS**/CASTLE/**CRIMINALMINDS**/CASTLE/**CRIMINALMINDS**/CASTLE/**CRIMINALMINDS**

''Hey Lainie did I introduce you to Spencer?''

''No Kate I don't think so.''

''Well, this is my brother Dr. Spencer Reid and his wife Callie Reid.''

''Are you a friend of Derek Morgan?'' Lainie asked

''Yes, how do you know?'' Spencer was intrigued

''He's my cousin and when he was over for the holidays he talked about you and the team.''

''He did?'' Spencer felt pride because he wasn't used to things like this.

''He said you were a genius, that you had an eidetic memory, could read really fast and that you had 2 PhD's I think.''

''Well, I read 25,000 words per minutes and I have 3 PhD's.''

''That's it. But he didn't say you were married.''

''Well, the team only learned that I was married one year ago.''

''How so? He told me you told him everything?'' Lainie lover of gossips wanted to know more about why Derek learned he was married only one year ago.

''I'm the youngest of my team and I'm not really an outgoing person and I don't really talk about my personal life. I was just getting tired of all the joking around about how I needed to get some loving so I just decided one day that they needed to know.''

''I see the similarities between you and Kate she's more outgoing but she doesn't really like to talk about her personal life we learned that she was dating Castle because of a serial-killer.''

It was now Kate's turn to blush like her cheeks were on fire.

''We're not here to talk about me I came here to introduce you to Spencer and his wife. I have work to do so I'll call you later.'' Kate said

''Alright. It was a pleasure meeting you and your wife I hope we'll see you again. Tell Derek I say hi.''

''Okay, I'll do it.''

''Bye Lainie'' Callie and Spencer said at the same time before leaving the morgue.

**CRIMINALMINDS**/CASTLE/**CRIMINALMINDS**/CASTLE/**CRIMINALMINDS**/CASTLE/**CRIMINALMINDS**

After getting back to their hotel room Reid started the geographical profile for his team and then followed Callie into bed.

* * *

_**AN**_: _That was the 3rd chapter of ''Finally Reunited'' I gope you liked it and don't forget to review this story :) _  
_Océane_


End file.
